A thin film transistor liquid crystal display device is a flat super slim display device, and has characters such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation, and so on, and therefore is used widely.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, and the array substrate includes a base substrate and structures such as crisscrossed gate lines and data lines, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, and son on provided on the base substrate. The transistors each include a gate electrode, a gate insulation layer, an active layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode, wherein the gate insulation layer is provided between the gate electrode and the active layer, and the gate insulation layer may include a first gate insulation portion and a second gate insulation portion, so that parasitic capacitance formed between the gate lines and the data lines at the intersection positions between the gate lines and the data lines is low and thus the power consumption of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display device is low.